Decisions Made
by TheMusingFit
Summary: A woman does not simply ride into battle. Strangers do not simply join eoreds without being noticed. And a lady's mind, once settled, admits no impediments. A story, book or movie canon, of determination, destiny, and the fateful ride of Dernhelm. R
1. Introduction

Short notes before the short intro:

This is very much a work in progress. I know where it will end up, but my mind is still trying to wrestle out the steps in between. I welcome any and all comment and criticism, even if it's to say "Everyone writes this story, and yours sucks!"

I freely acknowledge that this story is based on the works of JRR Tolkien, and as such, some of the names, places and situations mentioned are borrowed from those works. I write this solely for my own pleasure and the enjoyment (hopefully) of others, and no profit has been, is being, or ever will be made from this story.

I wrote another story, earlier, called "I Cannot Give You What You Seek," which was received with rave reviews (I'm assuming all my readers were shocked into silence wink) and although this isn't a sequel, it does rather follow where that one left off, chronologically if nothing else. If you can't quite place this story, or need some more background, read that one. It's very short.

This is dedicated to the good people of TORn.

---------------------------------

Lady Mildthryth was sleeping soundly; all the sounder that her husband and sons had been been feasting with the other _aeldormen_ the night before and were yet absent. Glad as I was to see the tent free of men, I could have wished there fewer females -- aunts and cousins of all descriptions littered the floor and filled out the bed, blocking my path to Mildthryth's side. Snores filled the close air, making it difficult for me to believe that every one of the ladies was asleep. I balked, afraid to be seen.

_ If word should somehow get back to my brother... _

My choices, however, were limited. Mildthryth would help me; and if she would not, I would know to drastically alter my plans. _ This is the easiest way, _ I told myself, _ even if it does not appear easy at the moment. _

_ You _ must _ attempt it. _


	2. The Aid of a Friend

Twelve careful steps, a gentle touch on the shoulder, and a few whispered words later, I was standing under the stars with my childhood friend just outside the reach of the camp torches.

I had expected Mildthryth to be full of questions, but she was silent. I thought I saw disapproval in her features, but perhaps my mind was playing tricks on me in the dark. As she would not begin, I must, and to that end I took a deep breath.

"You must help me. And trust me, for I cannot fully explain now what my purpose is."

"I must trust you -- and you will not trust me?" The disapproval in Mildthryth's voice was unmistakable.

"You would only attempt to dissuade me." I took her hand, adding, "And why should I explain what you have already perceived, sister?"

"This is madness, Eowyn," she whispered, moving closer to me so I could not ignore the urgency in her eyes. "You cannot think this is the same as when we were girls! How can you think of it? How can you deceive yourself into thinking this is right by any measure?"

"My honor demands that I do this. You cannot expect me to ignore it, to --" I paused, working out the phrasing in my head. Mildthryth must be convinced; there was no one else who could ever be my ally in such a matter. Only she who knew me from the cradle, who had grown and grieved with me, could begin to think my plan anything other than madness. "-- to stand by while fortune takes its course."

"You have a duty here -- one given you by your king! Will you call it duty to flaunt your king's orders? And can you think that there is no dishonor in abandoning such a commission? Surely you can claim no honor if harm befalls those you are meant to protect."

"I have a duty also to my destiny --"

Mildthryth snorted derisively. "This is simplicity! Who can know their destiny? Tell me, have --"

I interrupted my friend by turning away. Time was wearing on; if I wanted to blend in with the men, I would have to be dressed and situated an hour before sunrise. I began to guess at the time, when Mildthryth began speaking again, in softer tones.

"Eowyn, truly, _sweostor min_, I only fear for you. Nothing less than that could ever make me attempt to change your mind. I am not so foolhardy as that." Her tender words were enough to erase any true ill-will I may have felt against her, and I turned to look into her eyes.

"All I ask, before I help you," she whispered, "is that you will swear to me that you are not being rash."

I gladly gave my word, and she listened somewhat less gladly as I outlined my plan.


End file.
